


who is owen carvour?

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: from the files of curt mega, p.i. [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Penumbra Podcast Fusion, M/M, Nonbinary Curt Mega, Other, detective curt mega is on the fucking scene babey!!, he’s also a Master Thief, marked as other bc we have a lil nb curt mega. as a treat., mister thief man....... sneak me a sneak............., owen is the homme fatale to curt’s private eye, specifically the juniverse, this is so self indulgent y’all just. y’all have no idea, this is the argument on the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: “Still don’t see whyIhave to be the one at risk here—”“Oh my god.”“Comeon,‘Owen’.You’rethe one with the whole ‘mysterious homme fatale’ gig here! I shouldn’t have to get a laser to the head when you lose and inevitably lie about your identity again!”“I wouldnot.”Owen spoke slowly, one last attempt at calm. “You can trust me.”or: curt doesn’t trust owen. owen isn’t entirely blameless, but he also doesn’t fully deserve this slander. they are also both very gay.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: from the files of curt mega, p.i. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696348
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	who is owen carvour?

**Author's Note:**

> this is in fact a penumbra podcast au, specifically the juno steel arc because of course
> 
> it will be a series of oneshots based on moments in the podcast because i don’t have the time to start another huge fic, they won’t be in order and they _will_ contain spoilers so i highly suggest listening through s1e14: juno steel and the train from nowhere part one, and then listening to the rest because it’s _insanely_ good, but if you don’t want to i understand. 
> 
> by the way the main character of the juniverse is a nonbinary bisexual private eye on _mars_ and the second cidatel arc has, to name just two characters, a disabled knight and a bi lizard man who falls in love with the first two humans he meets what more could you possibly _want_
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

Maybe, in another universe, Curt would have been _slightly_ more civil.

Then again, every time he closed his eyes he felt the sensation of Owen’s lips on his, Owen’s smirk, Owen’s hand slipping into the pocket where Curt kept his safe key, so maybe civility was never going to happen.

When he’d met the man, he’d been operating under a pseudonym, and acted later as though telling him his ‘real’ name was a gift.

Curt wanted the goddamn receipt.

The long skirt of his dress swished as Owen pulled him down the hallway into the first room where they could get some privacy; a bathroom. _Oh, great_ . At least there wouldn’t be security cameras. Barb got upset when he got caught on security cameras, because then she had to delete the footage, because of reasons Curt hadn’t bothered to pay attention to because _boooring!_

The instant the door swung shut behind him, Curt crossed his arms. “Let go of me.”

Owen shrugged and did so. “Yes, yes, _do_ tell me what your issue is now? I have a gangster and a game to get back to.”

“Oh, nothing,” he continued, “I was just thinking that _maybe_ if I’d known my _life_ was the collateral in a _goddamn card game,_ I wouldn’t have come with.”

Owen blinked several times in quick succession, shocked. “My god, _this_ is why you burst a fuse? Still hung up on that?”

“Well, let’s just say I don’t have the silk lining on my coffin picked out yet.”

“There’s more than one game being played here, Curt! And you had just made a shockingly competent first move! So why did you go and cock it all up, mm?”

“What do you—” Curt froze as the ex-thief Dick Big’s voice played in his mind. _I ain’t a cheater, Mr. Strauss, and frankly I resent the very implication!_ “...oh.”

Owen threw his hands in the air, although what for, Curt didn’t know. “Yes, do you see now?”

“Still don’t see why _I_ have to be the one at risk here—”

“Oh my god.”

Curt stopped muttering and started speaking directly at the _thief._ “Come _on,_ ‘ _Owen_ ’. _You’re_ the one with the whole ‘ _mysterious homme fatale_ ’ gig here! I shouldn’t have to get a laser to the head when you lose and inevitably lie about your identity again!” He snorted. “Oh, what’s the use? I’ll just be another random casualty.”

“I would _not.”_ Owen spoke slowly, one last attempt at calm. “You can trust me.”

“Why.”

“You know my _name,_ Curt!”

“Yeah, your _name._ Let’s talk about _that_ , huh?” Curt jabbed his finger at Owen’s chest. “Don’t tell me that’s some kind of _gift,_ okay? It’s a _basic courtesy._ You know, ‘hi, my name is Curt!’ It’s something you do when you meet someone, not some kind of _huge secret_ that you can cite as a reason to trust you.”

Owen pushed his hand away, face expressionless. He walked over to the sink and turned it on. He took a few moments to smooth back his hair with the water before replying. “If I may give the sharp-tongued detective a warning?” Owen’s eyes met Curt’s in the mirror. “When someone bares their soul to you, perhaps next time you won’t shut them down. You don’t understand just what my name means, what danger you knowing it can put me in.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Curt winced internally. His tone had been much harsher than he’d intended, but he couldn’t muster up _that_ much bitterness.

Owen turned around, glaring. Curt almost stepped back. “I wasn’t always the _evil criminal mastermind_ you see before you, Curt. I’m smart enough now to cover my tracks, so that were someone to remember the name Michael Strauss, they would find nothing. My real name… it _ties_ me to things. In all honesty, I’m surprised you hadn’t looked it up, being a detective and all that.”

_Me too._

“Maybe if you had, you’d know why I don’t tend to like others knowing it.”

Curt’s throat was dry. “Then why would you tell me?”

“You hadn’t figured it out?” Owen laughed, but it was strained and annoyed. “God, you’re an idiot. It’s because I _trust_ you!”

Curt couldn’t stop himself from asking. “Okay, why on the entire red planet would you—”

“Oh, where do I start?” He tapped his chin mockingly. “Hmm, your eyes, perhaps?”

“My _what?_ ”

“You have an excellent eye for a gunman, of course. And your mind—despite being a bit thick at times, your instincts haven’t led you wrong, and you notice things even I don’t.” A smirk crossed his face. “Oh, all without mentioning you’re just about as stubborn as a human can get.”

“Hey!”

Owen’s laugh was more genuine this time, and something in Curt’s chest loosened at the sound against his will. _No, dammit. He’s still a danger. Don’t let his attractive face get to you!_

“You done with your tantrum, old boy?”

“Still don’t trust you,” Curt grumbled.

“What else is new?” Owen opened the door to the bathroom, gesturing for Curt to exit first. “Remember, trust isn’t always optional. I suggest you learn that quickly, love.”

Curt had missed being called ‘ _love_ ’.

The last time that happened was just before the man had stolen the keys, a kiss, and…

_Shocker, the thief is manipulating you. God, Mega, you’re a real moron when it comes to a pretty face._

_You never learn to keep your eyes on the prize, do you?_

**Author's Note:**

> wow. this was self indulgent.
> 
> owen: i told you my name now love me  
> curt, whose mother named him: that’s nothing special about your _name_ you don’t even get to pick it  
> owen, trans:  
> curt: sorry didn’t mean it like that
> 
> anyways my tumblr is nottodaylogic i’m pretty much a penumbra blog now so


End file.
